


He Is Patient

by nadagio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lotor, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Allura, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Shiro, vague future au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: “Do you want me to touch you?” Lotor repeats, more firmly. He wants an answer.Shiro has always tried to be an honest person. He nods.





	He Is Patient

**Author's Note:**

> A dynamic I imagined after watching season 5, although there's no spoilers because this has literally zero plot. Will probably be the only Shotura (is that the ship name?) that I write but here it is.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Shiro hesitates, uncertain of what response would be “correct.” Lotor’s tone gives nothing away. The truth is _yes, absolutely_ but there’s a reason Lotor has him naked and kneeling at his feet, blindfolded and gagged. Untouched.

There’s a reason Shiro has been left hard and wanting, unable to touch himself. Lotor likes him to demonstrate self-discipline. Shiro’s restraint is a gift. A show of devotion. Would admitting to his desire be considered a lapse in that restraint? Should he nod or shake his head?

“Do you want me to touch you?” Lotor repeats, more firmly. He wants an answer.

Shiro has always tried to be an honest person. He nods.

“Hmm,” Lotor says. What does that _mean?_

“There’s no need to torment him.” Allura’s voice is a balm, her interruption an unspoken signal that Lotor’s game is over. Shiro releases some of the tension in his shoulders, and if he could around the gag he’d smile. “He’s been so _good,_ darling.”

A hand on his shoulder. Lips brush against his cheek. Shiro breathes deeply to take in her smell.

“You want to feel good, don’t you?” she whispers in his ear. Shiro nods. “Of course you do.”

Her warm weight settles across his thighs, just shy of where he really wants her. She takes his hands and places them on her hips. He waits.

“You may touch me,” she allows. And he does. Up along the taught muscles of her abdomen, across the softer flesh of her breasts. He lingers at her nipples, enjoying her sigh of pleasure. “Yes.”

Shiro didn’t think he could _want_ more than he did just minutes ago, but he can. It’s almost worse now, touching without being touched. He wants _so much._

As if reading his thoughts, Allura grips his cock and shifts up and forward, teasing him along slick folds of her labia. She must have touched herself, watching him. Watching Shiro wait for her. For them.

Shiro gasps audibly, flexing his hips and forcibly restraining the urge to grab Allura and pull her down onto him. That wouldn’t be _polite_. He made that mistake only once, very early on.

“She’s beautiful,” Lotor tells him, conspiratory, voice closer now. He must be kneeling too. “If you could see her now you might weep.”

Shiro _wants_ to see her, so badly. Naked and aroused, on the verge of fucking herself on his cock. But he can’t see her, he sees nothing, and he knows that’s why Lotor said it. To make him want it more.

“Ignore him,” Allura tells Shiro, and sinks – ever so slowly – lower onto Shiro’s cock. Her breath hitches. Shiro stays perfectly still, aching. “He’s jealous of me. Aren’t you?”

“Terribly jealous,” Lotor agrees.

A hand in Shiro’s hair. It tugs and Shiro’s head is pulled back. It’s Lotor’s hand. And it’s Lotor’s hand that removes the gag. Lotor’s lips that meet his – hard and desperate – before Shiro can say a word. Lotor's kiss is another kind of gag. Another form of control.

Allura bottoms out, wraps her arms around Shiro’s neck, and begins to circle her hips. Slowly.

“Isn’t he delicious,” Allura says. Rhetorical. Who she means is unclear, but both Shiro and Lotor are too occupied to respond anyway.

Shiro can barely breathe through the assault of Lotor’s lips, Lotor’s tongue. He breathes heavily through his nose and tries not to move his hips. If Allura wanted his participation she’d invite it.

Lotor pulls his lips away and immediately replaces them with his fingers. Shiro sucks, swirling his tongue.

“You’re always so selfish with his mouth,” Allura says. Lotor chuckles and Shiro hears the quiet pop of a kiss between them.

“You’re always so selfish with his cock,” Lotor responds. “I take where I can, Allura.”

Shiro feels skin press against his top lip. Not fingers. The fingers retreat. Shiro opens his mouth wide and tongues the tip of Lotor’s cock as it slips into his mouth.

“And he’s always so obliging,” Lotor says. His hand returns to Shiro’s hair.

Shiro's body is alight with sensation. The soft, wet heat around his cock. The firm weight in his mouth. Fingers pulling at his hair. Hands caressing his shoulders.

He caresses in return. Allura, at least. He has permission enough for that. Allura is fucking herself properly now on his cock, lifting and lowering in a rhythm that sets him on fire. Lotor, meanwhile, fucks his mouth. He can do nothing but stretch his lips wider and endure.

They both have strength that is super-human and they use it well. It’s pointless to push back. Moreover, he doesn’t want to. Shiro stays relaxed. Pliant. They use him for their pleasure. It’s returned two-fold.

There are no more quips, compliments, or complaints. Only gasps and moans and slaps of flesh.

Allura reaches down to rub at her clit. Lotor’s grip tightens in Shiro’s hair. He knows they’re both close. So is he. But Shiro is patient.

Lotor comes first, spilling into Shiro’s mouth. He falls to his knees and kisses Shiro, after. His hands wander, gentle and petting in the afterglow of orgasm.

Allura comes next, crying out in a pitched moan. Her rhythm falters only briefly before she takes it up again, twitching with overstimulation. She leans forward to suck at Shiro’s neck, just below his ear.

Lotor pulls away from his lips only briefly and Shiro uses the opportunity to beg, “Please!”

“All right, darling,” Allura says. “Yes.”

Shiro finally allows his hips to buck up, allows himself to chase the edge of pleasure into orgasm. He shakes, gripping her thighs tightly and sparing no thought for “too tight.” He couldn’t hurt her even if he tried. He would never try.

“Aaah!” Shiro cries, his mouth finally allowed the freedom to verbalize. But he has no words. Only feeling. Overwhelmed. His eyes water but the tears are absorbed by the cloth of his blindfold.

Coming down is like opening his eyes in a bright room after sleep. Too bright. Too much. He still can’t see but it’s all too much.

Lotor presses against his back, arms slipping around Shiro’s waist. Allura presses soft kisses to his face, again and again. Shiro breathes, deep and steady. Sinks into their comfort.

“Beautiful,” Allura murmurs. “You’re so good for us, Shiro.”

He smiles, exhausted, and drifts happily in the arms of his lovers.


End file.
